O Herdeiro
by Drika16
Summary: A idade de 4 anos Harry Potter é convertido em vampiro e declarado filho herdeiro da rainha que, junto com seus suditos, clamara vingança. Totalmente UA
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter não é meu, nem essa historia... Nada é meu, tá feliz agora? Ela pertence a Ailuj. Eu só estou traduzindo.

O Herdeiro

Capítulo 1

Dentro de um pequeno armário situado sob as escadas da casa numero quatro no bairro Privet Drive, um menino de quatro anos de arrepiado cabelo negro e olhos de uma profunda e intensa cor verde permanecia deitado em um velho e surrado colchão de palha. Seu corpo tremia visivelmente a espera que sua tia abrise as trancas da pequena porta que o mantinham encerrado naquela miserável prisão.

Apesar de sua curta idade já havia recebido claras mostras do ódio que lhe era dedicado por sua família, justamente no dia anterior havia recebido uma brutal surra por falar que tinha fome e perguntar se podia comer uma segunda torrada da ínfima ração de comida que lhe davam todos os dias, se perguntava se tinha sido um menino muito mal para que o tratassem dessa maneira.

Uns fortes passos criados pelos saltos autos que usavam sua tia o alertaram de que não tardaria a voltar a começar seu inferno particular.

-Levante! Acorde maldito inútil preguiçoso!

A diminuta porta do armário foi aberta e a face de uma mulher, que mais se parecia à cara de um cavalo morto de fome, irrompeu em seu interior.

Sim, tia Petúnia – contestou o pequeno menino enquanto tentava mover seu diminuto corpo, todavia dolorido da surra do dia anterior.

- Levante-se, já disse! – gritou a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que presenteava um forte tapa nas pequenas nádegas do menino, conseguindo que a dor inundasse seus olhos de lagrima.

O pequeno conhecido como Harry Potter arqueou o corpo de dor e se apressou em levantar, lutando contra as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair, sabia que se permitisse que corressem de seus olhos o único que ganharia seria receber outra surra.

Apresou-se em vestir-se com uma roupa que mais parecia haver sido tirada de um gorila pelo tamanho que possuía e seguiu a mulher até a cozinha.

-Faça o café da manhã de seu tio e de seu primo – ordenou a mulher nada mais vê-lo entra na cozinha.

O menino aterrorizado ficou onde estava observando sua tia como se o houvessem petrificado, se a duras penas chegava a altura da gaveta mais alta, como poderia chegar a fazer o café da manhã em um fogão em que nem esticando-se chegava totalmente seus braços?

Com movimentos inseguros, de uma das gavetas retirou a frigideira que quase era maior que seu braço e a pós logo em cima do fogo que tão "gentilmente" sua tia havia acendido. Teve que por-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a maçaneta de abertura da geladeira e pegar o bacon que em grandes quantidades, tanto seu tio como seu primo,não comiam, devoravam.

Conseguiu que todo aquele toucinho caísse na frigideira e com uma espátula de madeira tentou move-lo da forma que havia visto sua tia fazê-lo, mas ocorreu o que era previsível, sua pequena mãozinha se fez roçar na frigideira e ao se queimar fez um gesto brusco arrastando-a e caindo no chão.

-Maldito inútil que não serve para nada! – gritou Petúnia ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava quatro fortes bofetadas que fizeram avermelhar-se a delicada pele de suas bochechas – Isto o que acontece com os não sabem fazer o mais simples – continuou repreendendo a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que colhia a frigideira do chão e uma mão do menino e a empurrou sobre o metal ardente. (N/T: Alguém mais ai, alem de mim que torturar essa _mulher_ até ela pedir clemência?).

Os gritos de dor não se fizeram esperar. A desapiedada mulher apenas teve uns instantes a mão de seu sobrinho pregada a frigideira, mas foi mais que o suficiente para que uma seria queimadura marcasse a delicada pele.

Submergido de seus gemidos, Harry notou como era arrastado para o corredor e encerra novamente no armário. Sabia que aquele dia não síria dali e tampouco lhe dariam algo para comer.

Encolhido sobre o colchão de palha. O pequeno menino protegia a gravemente ferida mão enquanto um autentico riacho de lágrimas fluía de seus olhos.

-Por que ninguém me quer? – perguntou-se em voz baixa, apenas um sussurro – Não há ninguém que me queira?

-x-x-x-x-

Um grupo de quinze figuras totalmente vestidas de negro se encontravam fixando com suma atenção o que a leitora de oráculos estava fazendo.

A experta pitonisa havia sacrificado uma cabra e aberto seu ventre, espalhando suas entranhas pelo altar onde foi disposto em um ancestral ritual de vidência, lendo atentamente o que o oráculo mostrava.

Ao fundo daquela sala e não muito separada do grupo principal, uma mulher também completamente vertida de negro, com longuíssimos cabelos também negros que lhe chegavam até a cintura e penetrantes olhos da cor da noite sem lua que permaneciam atentos ao que ocorria enquanto permanecia sentada em uma majestosa poltrona.

Encontravam-se em uma sala circular de teto auto, lugar reservado exclusivamente para as cerimônias dos oráculos.

A adivinha seguia com sua leitura até que, com um gesto afirmativo de sua cabeça levantou seu olhar para a mulher que permanecia sentada.

-O oráculo é muito claro, majestade. Deves ter um herdeiro.

-Estas seguras do hás visto, Andaya? – perguntou a mulher com voz suave e tranqüila ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava de sua poltrona e se aproximava de onde estavam espalhadas as entranhas da cabra sacrificada.

-Muito segura, majestade. O oráculo nunca se equivocou. Os sinais são tão claros que inclusive contem a identidade da pessoa a que deves converter.

-Minha senhora – um dos presentes na cerimônia, um homem de grande estatura, longos cabelos vermelho escuro que chegavam ate a metade de sua costa e olhos azuis intenso de olhar penetrante, aproximou-se da mulher e inclinou-se ante ela posando um de seus joelhos no chão – Sabemos que não gosta de converter a ninguém sem motivo justificado, mas Andaya tem razão, sim, o oráculo há sido muito claro, devemos converter o vosso herdeiro. Somente dê-nos sua identidade e nos mesmos o encontraremos.

A mulher mirou os homens e mulheres que eram seus súditos e assentindo se aproximou mais do altar aonde a fiel pitonisa havia preparado o que restava das entranhas para que desvendassem a informação requerida.

A mulher abriu sua boca da qual brotarão dois afiadíssimos caninos de um brando tão imaculado que pareciam brilhar como se tivessem luz própria e rasgou com um deles seu pulso direito, fazendo que varias gotas de seu poderoso sangue caiassem entre as preparadas entranha para logo passar delicadamente sua língua pela ferida aberta e cerrá-la sem que ninguém pudesse advertir que ali se havia produzido algum corte.

O sangue da Rainha dos Vampiros, o mais poderoso de todos os sangues vampíricos não tardou em mesclasse com o sangue e entranhas da cabra morta.

A mítica e legendária Rhijal, a mais poderosa, temida e respeitada rainha de todas as rasas de vampiros que existiam no mundo, viu como frente a ela uma forte fumaça começava a tomar formar a causa da reação que seu sangue havia causado e aos poucos a forte coluna de fumaça começou a elevar-se e a concentrar-se a uma altura de 4 metros.

Todos os olhares estavam fixos naquela nuvem de fumaça que cada vez se fazia mais espessa e começava a tomar forma para mostrar a imagem do futuro filho da rainha. Pouco a pouco as formas foram se definindo ate que por fim um rosto pode se claramente definido.

O grupo de vampiros que havia presenciado o ritual se inclinou ante sua rainha e saíram um busca de seu ansiado herdeiro.

Rhijal olhava fixamente o rosto de seu futuro filho. Sobre ela estava à imagem de um pequeno menino de bagunçados cabelos de cor negra e olhos de uma intensa cor verde.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry Potter caminhava dolorosa e penosamente pelo corredor daquela casa. Arrastava sua perna esquerda e mantinha seu braço direito fortemente sujeito por sua mão direita. Dois fortes hematomas haviam aparecido em sua face, um a altura da bochecha direita e outro que ocupava totalmente o olho esquerdo.

O motivo de seu lamentável aspecto se devia a tremenda e brutal surra que lhe havia proporcionado seu tio com a ajuda de seu primo por demorar muito em por a mesa para o almoço de sua amada família.

Quase havia chegado a mesa para comer sua miserável ração de comida quando sem esperar recebeu um novo golpe na face que o fez cair no chão. Sua tia havia-lhe golpeado com um de seus tamancos.

-É um monstro inútil! – gritava a todo pulmão – Não foi tirar as ervas daninhas do jardim!

Penosamente, e tentando sujeitar seus membros doloridos, se reincorporou novamente para tentar explicar a sua tia que havia limpado as ervas daninhas de onde ela lhe havia indicado quando a porta da casa se abriu estrepitosamente deixando a seus quatro ocupantes completamente estupefatos.

Cinco homens elegantemente vestidos com trajes escuros e enormes copas negras entraram com grande agilidade e rodearam a todos os que ali havia. Um deles aproximou-se de Petúnia e arrancou-lhe o tamanco que, todavia tinha fortemente sujeito em suas mãos. Quando viram que tinham a tudo baixo controle, o que estava mais próximo a Harry lhe sorri com afeto e gira seu olhar ate a entrada. Todos o imitaram.

Uma mulher excessivamente alta, mas de imponente aparência apareceu entrando na cozinha com passos suaves e elegantes. Os Dursley´s a observavam com grande expectativa e medo ao mesmo tempo.

Usava um vestido longo de cor negra adornado com um caríssimo e elegante colar de perolas negras e uma corrente de ouro do qual pendia um diamante de grande tamanho. Tinha em cabelo muito escuro e liso que chegavam até a altura de seus quadris, adornados com uma fina tiara de esmeraldas e rubis. Seu rosto pálido era redondo e de grande beleza. Seus olhos eram tão negros que nenhuma luz podia ser apreciada em seu interior.

Sem fixar-se em ninguém mais, se aproximou ao pequeno menino lesionado, aproximou-se até ficar a sua altura e acariciou suavemente seu machucado rosto e sua mão queimada.

-Olá meu pequeno – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe abraçava com grande carinho e doçura, conseguindo que o jovem ficasse mais que surpreendido, já que nunca em sua vida ninguém lhe havia abraçado daquela maneira – Não se preocupe, pronto estarás bem. Não tenha medo – disse ao mesmo tempo em que amorosamente acariciava sua cabeça – prometo que não vai doer.

Com total suavidade, fez que a cabeça do menino repousasse em seu ombro deixando à vista a totalidade de seu delgado e frágil pescoço.

Com um ágil movimento fez seus afiados caninos e os fundiu na jugular do menino, sacando muito mais rápido do que os havia metido e começado a beber o vermelho liquido que saia do pequeno corpo.

Bebeu sem parar ao mesmo tempo em que estava pendente das batidas do coração daquele que agora seria seu filhos.

Harry apenas sentiu como os caninos entravam-lhe no pescoço e se abandonou completamente ao que quisessem fazer com ele. A perda de sangue fazia que um estupor intenso começasse a invadi-lo. Estupor que lhe afastava que o afastava do desespero e da dor física que sentia.

Quando a vida estava a ponto de abandonar ao seu filho, se separou de seu pescoço cerrando o ferimento e com um se seus caninos rasgou seu pulso e o aproximou a pequena boca para que bebesse o vermelho liquido que lhe daria a vida eterna.

Harry somente notava uma penumbra ao seu redor, uma penumbra que o convidava a permanecer ali para toda a eternidade até que um doce e espesso liquido começou a encher sua boca, começou a beber cada vez com mais ânsia, desejando que aquela deliciosa bebida não terminasse nunca.

Rhijal observava ternamente como seu filho se alimentava. Pode observar como as mudanças físicas do menino estavam realizando-se com fluente rapidez graças a seu poderoso sangue.

Com os atentos olhos de uma mãe pede ver as diferentes lesões de seu filho havia padecia sanavam a vista de todos os presentes e, com grande doçura, voltou a apoiar a cabeça do menino em seu ombro para logo mirar friamente ao resto dos ocupantes da casa.

-Ninguém ataca meu filho e sai vivo com tal ousadia – sua voz fria e carente de emoções fez com que os Dursley´s começassem a tremer de puro terror – Encarreguem-se deles – disse aos que a acompanhavam ao mesmo tempo em que colhia em braços o débil corpo de seu filho e saia daquela casa a tempo que seus súditos se lançavam contra os três aterrorizados mortais que dentro haviam ficado.

Espero que tenham gostado, a fic original tem, por enquanto 3 cap.

Vou postar o próximo domingo q vem. Por enquanto não a nenhum casal, isso fica mais pra frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter não é meu, nem essa historia... Nada é meu, tá feliz agora? Ela pertence a _Ailuj_. Eu só estou _traduzindo._

Capítulo 2

Rhijal caminhava com passos suaves levando em seus braços o aturdido corpo de seu filho, encaminhando-se diretamente até o negro veiculo de grandes proporções que a esperava na entrada do pequeno jardim da casa. Um de seus súditos mantinha aberta a porta traseira.

O rosto da rainha dos vampiros mostrava uma maternal preocupação. Seu filho estava extremamente magro e seu peso demonstrava claramente que não havia recebido uma alimentação e cuidados adequados. Enquanto o ninava em seus braços podia apalpar claramente todos os ossos do débil corpo.

Sem solta em nenhum momento seu abraço, entrou no elegante veiculo. O resto de seus súditos que se haviam encarregado dos Dursley não tardaram em acompanhá-la e entrar na espaçosa limusine.

Com grande ternura fez que o menino apoiasse sua cabeça em seu peito e continuou acariciando seu cabelo que começava a crescer e a pôr-se mais liso.

-Durma, meu pequeno – sussurrou com voz suave e relaxante – Logo chegaremos em casa.

Sorrindo como somente uma mãe sorri a seu pequeno filhote, viu como os verdes olhos de seu filho a olhavam mostrando sentimentos de esperança e tranqüilidade que fez com que a mulher se estremecer para logo em seguida cerrar-se e sumir a seu proprietário em um aprazível sonho.

Rhijal se tenso. O que havia visto no olhar de seu filho e o que sua mente lhe havia mostrado a havia feito sacar toda sua força combativa. Faria pagar muito caro tudo o que seu filho havia sofrido e os culpados desejariam não haver nascido.

-Minha senhora – disse um dos ocupantes dos acentos que estava frente a ela sinalado a parte traseira do veiculo. Havia visto aparecer por trás do carro quatro figuras que se moviam rapidamente ate eles apontando-lhes com varinhas em um gesto claramente ofensivo.

Rhijal abriu seus olhos e a normalmente negra cor de suas íris mudou para um amarelo brilhante, criando uma espessa neblina ao redor do veiculo que atuava como escudo protetor no qual rebatiam os feitiços que aqueles seres lhes estavam lançando.

-Memorizou seus rostos? – perguntou ao vampiro.

-Sim, majestade. Seja onde seja que os encontremos, os reconheceremos imediatamente. Somente uma pequena indicação de sua parte e nos encarregaremos deles.

Assentido satisfeita voltou sua atenção ou adormecido rosto de seu filho e inclinou sua cabeça para pousar um beijo em sua testa.

Quando a especa neblina dissipou-se estavam frente a uma gigantesca mansão. Com suavidade e sem poder perceber nenhum movimento desde seu interior a enorme limusine adentrou-se em uma das zonas da edificação onde um numeroso grupo de vampiros já lhes aguardava.

O veiculo deteve-se e um dos presentes abriu a porta traseira facilitando para que sua rainha saísse continuando levando em seus braços sua preciosa carga. Sem dizer nem uma só palavra se introduziu dentro da mansão seguida por todos aqueles que a estavam esperando e os que a haviam acompanhado.

Nenhum dos presentes dizia absolutamente nada, não faziam falta as palavras, somente com seus olhares e a forma em seus próprios corpos se expressavam sabiam cada um, tudo o que deviam fazer em cada momento.

Três deles apressaram o passo pelos ostentosos corredores ate chegar a uma enorme porta de madeira, estas se abriram sem demora para deixar o caminho livre para um quarto muito espaçoso decorado em tom azuis e negros. Uma enorme cama no centro de uma de suas paredes estava já preparada para acolher ao que seria o novo proprietário de essa luxuosa estância.

Com grande delicadeza Rhijal pousou o pequeno e frágil corpo de seu filho no enorme leito, deixando um pouco de espaço para que dois de seus súditos especializados em cura o examinassem pausadamente.

A medida que iam avançando em seu exame o pequenino começou a ter um sono intranqüilo, seu corpo tremia visivelmente.

-Tranquilo, meu pequeno – Rhijal apreçou-se em colocar-se a seu lado e com uma mão colheu uma das do jovem enquanto com a outra acariciava lentamente sua cabeça – Estou aqui e não me moverei de seu lado. Agora esta tudo bem, já não tem nada que temer, meu filho – sorrindo e com um brilho emocionado em seus negros olhos, viu como seu filho se tranqüilizava e voltava a toma o reparado sonho, que faria com que os efeitos de seu poderoso sangue concluíssem as últimas mudanças no adormecido corpo de menino.

-Minha senhora – disse um dos que haviam examinado o jovem vampiro – Vosso filho há sofrido demasiado e seu corpo não pôde desenvolver-se como devia a causa de uma péssima alimentação e maus tratos recebidos. Dói-me reconhecer que se não houvéssemos interferido para ir a sua busca, agora vosso filho estaria morto. Afortunadamente chegamos a tempo e poderá ficar bem, seu corpo poderá alcançar seu total desenvolvimento, mas durante os próximos três dias devera alimentar-se com mais freqüência; três vezes a quantidade normal seria o aconselhável para que seu corpo adquirisse a massa muscular necessária e sua constituição física se adapte a normal para um menino de sua idade...

-Assim será – afirmou a rainha dos vampiros, cada vez estava mais furiosa em vista do que estava descobrindo – Como foi resolvido a divida daqueles monstros que ousaram ferir tanto a meu filho?

-Minha senhora – disse um dos que se haviam encarregado dos Dursley – por mais que se examinem os corpos não encontraram nenhuma onda física de nossa intervenção, nos ocupamos bem se serrar as marcas de nossas presas. Infelizmente não tivemos tempo para fazer-los pagar mais caro por tudo que fizeram – o vampiro via-se indignado, aquele menino era muito especial e não concebia que ninguém maltratasse tanto a uma indefesa criatura.

Assentindo satisfeito voltou a contemplar a seu filho e a incorporá-lo com a maior delicadeza que podia.

-Vamos, meu pequeno – chamou suavemente, sabia que não faria falta falar mais alto, os novos sentidos de seu filho fariam que aquele suave murmúrio soasse como um grito forte e claro para um ouvido normal – deve despertar.

Com suma facilidade pos seu filho comodamente instalado em seu colo e esperou que abrice aqueles intensos olhos, o que não tardou em acontecer; sorriu de felicidade quando um suave sorriso adornou seu jovem rosto.

-Mamãe – sussurrou Harry mirando a mulher que o havia salvado, o havia convertido e agora era sua mãe.

-Vamos meu pequeno – Rhijal pousou um suave beijo na testa do menino mostrando-lhe depois todo seu pescoço – Beba, meu filho.

Os novos instintos de Harry o disseram tudo o que deveria fazer e com um pouco de indecisão cravou seus afiados caninos no pescoço de sua mãe, pondo-se a beber o vermelho e espesso liquido que tanto necessitava.

Cinco minutos mais tarde o pequeno deixou de beber. Saciado e sentindo-se amado e protegido pela primeira vez em sua vida, caiu profundamente adormecido.

-Ate hoje seu nome foi Harry Potter – sussurrou a rainha dos vampiros – mas a partir de agora será Sendhar, filho de Rhijal, meu filho e herdeiro – terminou dizendo ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava a seu lado e mantinha ao pequeno protetoramente abraçado contra seu peito.

Um de seus súditos se inclinou diante dela e lhe mostrou sei pescoço. Rhijal cravou um de seus caninos nele e bebeu para repor forças. Sendhar necessitava superalimentar-se e isso exigia um maior esforço para a rainha. Todos estavam dispostos a contribuir para essa tarefa. Ao terminar de beber olhou fixamente aos que a rodeavam.

-Quero saber todos os detalhes do porque meu filho sofreu tanto e, sobretudo, o nome do culpado ou culpados de haver terminados nesse lugar, as razões que tinham para fazê-lo e se tinham motivos reais que o justifiquem. Muito boa deve ser essa justificação porque o que meu filho padeceu não dera nunca meu perdão. Quero um informe completo da vida de meu filho desde seu nascimento mortal.

Todos os vampiros se inclinaram ante sua rainha e saíram do quarto para cumprir o que lhes havia sido encomendado.

Durante vários dias nenhum habitante de mundo mágico nem do mundo trouxa pode apreciar o incessante movimento que se produziu.

Todos os arquivos do ministério do mundo mágico assim como dos escritórios dos trouxas foram literalmente saqueados. Todo documento que fizesse referencia a Harry Potter desde o momento de seu nascimento ate a data atual foi minuciosamente revisado e, em alguns casos convenientemente eliminados.

Duas semanas mais tarde uma grande pilha de pergaminhos era estudada por Rhijal e quanto mais lia, mais crescia sua ira. Nenhum dos culpados do horrendo sofrimento de seu filho ficaria livre do castigo.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou como infernos sangrentos se faz chamar agora, Lord Voldemort. Alvo Dumbledore. Meu filho sofreu o indizível por seus irresponsáveis atos. Juro pela honra de minha raça que ambos pagaram muito caro por tudo que Sendhar a padecido.

"Tichha Potter": Eu e a autora agradecemos o comentário, isso realmente é uma recompensa pelos nossos esforços.

"Ninguém": Calma... ta ai a continuação colega, a próxima só domingo q vem.

"Zero X3": Infelizmente, eu não sei se é slash, nem a autora sabe ¬¬ isso so vamos ver la na frente.

"oficial-ricardo": Já postei! XP

Agradecemos a todos os q deixaram reviews, aos q não deixaram so nos resta implorar q tbm nos deixe sua marca, afinal esse é o alimente da autora e o meu... tbm preciso saber q meu trabalho esta sendo reconhecido, né? XD

Até semana q vem... se Merlim quiser.


	3. Chapter 3

/pársel/

Capítulo 3

Três cavalos negros como a noite galopavam velozmente pelo extenso prado que terminava nos terrenos da mansão. Sobre seu dorso, três ginetes desfrutavam do vento que a velocidade permitia acariciar seus rostos enquanto a suave luz do sol do meio da tarde confortava seus corpos.

Ao contrario da crença generalizada entre os mortais de que todos os vampiros eram iguais e se podiam combater com os ridículos procedimentos que se baseavam mais em contos infantis que na autentica realidade, havia muitas raças de vampiros que se dividiam em clãs e entre essas raças estava a dos vampiros _sumus-puris, _os autênticos e mais poderosos, sendo estes os que lideravam a poderosa rainha Rhijal.

Os _Sumus-puris _eram imunes à luz do sol, os encantava dar passeios, desfrutando das vantagens do astro rei sem nenhum problema por sua parte. As estacas no coração, os alhos, as armas de prata e os emblemas religiosos, literalmente não os faziam nem cócegas. O fogo não lhes afetava e a água os encantava.

Era por essas razões que os três ginetes desfrutavam de uma jornada a cavalo sem ter nenhum problema. Se algum mortal os visse não pensaria em nenhum momento que frente a eles passavam três membros dos mais poderosos vampiros.

Os ginetes que cavalgavam nos extremos eram dois homens que não aparentavam ter mais de 20 anos apesar de um entre eles, um homem loiro, de alegres e travessos olhos azuis já havia superado mais de um milênio de vida e o outro, um homem de cabelo castanho e olhos marrons já havia cumprido os 750 anos.

Entre os dois vampiros cavalgava um jovem garoto de cabelos intensamente negros e profundos olhos verdes que hoje cumpria a idade de 11 anos.

Graças aos poderes de sua mãe, o que antes era conhecido como Harry Potter, agora conhecido como Sendhar, filho de Rhijal, estava se desenvolvendo como um menino normal e assim seguiria até aos 20 anos, momento em que seu corpo deixaria de cresce e seguiria com as mesmas características do resto dos vampiros de sua raça.

Amado, cuidado e mimado ate a saciedade, o jovem Sendhar havia eliminado de sua mente as recordações dos atrozes anos da infância que havia vivido, ainda assim o resto dos vampiros as tinha muito presentes e clamavam vingança a gritos.

Para maior proteção do herdeiro, em todos os possíveis lugares que pudesse haver registro escrito havia-se modificado a data de nascimento, passando a ser agora dia 31 de outubro. Celebração de Halloween. Data muito importante para todo o mundo mágico. Também Rhijal havia conseguido que, não importando onde estivesse seu filho ninguém pudesse reconhecer-lo. A rainha dos vampiros havia utilizado seu poderoso sangue para eliminar a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio que todos no mundo mágico conheciam. Agora sua testa estava completamente livre de qualquer marca e ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo por esse detalhe.

Os vampiros que o acompanhavam a todos os lugares aonde iam, Alen, o vampiro loiro e Colster, o castanho, se haviam convertido em seus melhores amigos e ferozes guardiões, também os chamava "tios", mas isso acontecia com todos os membros de seu clã. Sendhar havia ganhado o coração de todos eles, e igualmente todos dariam com gosto sua imortalidade com tal de proteger a seu amado herdeiro.

Continuaram sua alegre jornada a cavalo ate chegar à mansão na qual residiam.

Junto à entrada, dois vampiros os estavam esperando e com afetuosos sorrisos lhes deram as boas viandas ao mesmo tempo em que sujeitavam as rédeas dos três nobres corcéis.

Sendhar desceu de sua montaria dando um magnífico abraço que fez a todos que estavam com ele e abraçol com afeto o poderoso pescoço de _Sombra_ o impotente corcel que lhe havia presenteado sua mãe, recebendo uma carinhosa caricia de sua poderosa cabeça contra seu peito.

Depois de separar-se de seu amigo abraçol com força aos outros vampiros e lançou-se em uma louca carreira ate o interior da mansão, seguido por seus dois guardiões que exibiam verdadeira alegria em seu olhar.

Correu por todos os labirínticos corredores que tão bem se conhecia até chegar a uma estância franqueada por duas enormes portas de madeira que abriu sem duvidar um só segundo para seguir com sua corrida e lançar-se aos braços da mulher que permanecia sentada em sua majestosa poltrona.

-Mamãe! – gritou ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava com força e lhe dava um carinhoso beijo em seu pálido rosto.

-Sendhar, meu pequeno – a rainha correspondia gratamente a saudação de seu filho dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo em sua testa – Felicidades, meu filho.

-Obrigado mamãe – respondeu o menino sentando-se comodamente no colo de sua mãe

-Esta se divertido hoje?

-Sim, mamãe, nos nós divertimos de montão. _Sombra_ganhou de todo mundo.

A alegria de seu filho fazia brilhar seus intensos olhos verdes e Rhijal o abraçou com mais força.

A rainha dos vampiros sempre se havia sentido feliz com sua vida tal como a estava vivendo, mas nada comparado a alegria que sentia desde que Sendhar estava a seu lado, alegria que também sentiam o resto de seus súditos.

-Tenho uma pequena surpresa para você – anunciou a rainha feliz.

-Uma surpresa? – o menino levantou o rosto olhando sua mãe com grande expectativa – O que é mamãe? Onde esta? – a espontaneidade e alegria de seu herdeiro sempre arrancavam sorrisos de todos aqueles que o rodeavam.

-Aqui esta – respondeu Rhihal sinalando uma enorme caixa que estava ao lado de sua poltrona – mas tem que me prometer que me prometer que cuidará bem do que contem.

-Te prometo mamãe.

Sendhar se apressou em aproximar-se ao enorme pacote e a tirar o brilhante papel com o que estava envolto. Um olhar cheio de surpresa e excitação preencheu seus olhos ao mostrar o que continha. Uma enorme cobra real de cor prateada se havia erguido alargando a carapuça.

-/Olá/ - comprimento a serpente com voz alegre.

-/Olá, menino vampiro/ - respondeu a cobra real mostrando sua genuína surpresa ao encontrar-se frente a ela um conhecedor do idioma das serpentes.

-/Você é muito bonita. Como se chama?/

-/Chamar? O que é isso?/

-/Todos temos um nome pelo qual nos conhecemos. Qual é o seu?/

-/Não tenho nenhum nome que faça com que os demais me conheçam/

-Mamãe – Sendhar se voltou para olhar sua mãe – disse que não tem nenhum nome.

-Então você devera colocar um – Rhijal admirava divertida a surpresa e a concentração de seu filho.

-Sim, mas qual? – Sendhar não tinha nem idéia de como nomear a uma serpente.

-Colocou o nome de _Sombra _no seu cavalo pela cor de seu pelo e por sua força, creio que deveria fixar-se nas características de sua serpente e dar-lhe um nome que se molde a ela.

Sendhar assentiu ao conselho de sua mãe e voltou a olhar a enorme serpente ao mesmo tempo em que acercava sua mão a sua fina cabeça e a cariciava com suavidade. A serpente pareceu sumamente comprazida por esse gesto, porque se relaxou um tanto e saindo da caixa apoiou sua cabeça sobre as pernas do pequeno vampiro.

O jovem herdeiro examinou detalhadamente a serpente e sua preciosa cor prateada. Mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção. Por um momento vieram a sua mente a s explicações que Namaria, uma das vampiras de mais idade, havia-lhe contado uma suas experiências no antigo Egito e uma imagem lhe veio a mente. A imagem do poderoso Deus Seth, o Deus da força e da vingança, o que protegia aqueles que lhe mostrassem grande respeito, mas que atacava sem piedade aqueles que feriam aos seus.

-Seth – sussurrou Sendhar – esse será seu nome – /Gostou?/ - terminou perguntando a seu novo amigo.

-/Sim, é um nome muito poderoso, amo/ - respondeu a serpente ao mesmo tempo em que começava a enroscas-se no corpo do menino.

-/Eu não sou seu amo, sou Sendhar, seu amigo/ - corrigiu o menino.

-/Amigo, nunca tive um amigo. Sempre estarei ai seu lado Sendhar/

Nesse momento Alen e Colster entraram na sala do trono sorrindo afetuosamente a Sendhar e inclinando-se ante sua rainha. Vinham tratar de um tema que deveria ser estudado rapidamente. Ao cumprir o jovem herdeiro os 11 anos, o próximo outono lhe corresponderia entrar e estudar em um colégio de magia. Haviam muitas coisas a serem preparadas.

-Me alegro que estejam aqui – sorriu Rhijal – Na próxima semana levaram Sendhar para comprar tudo o que seja necessário para seus estudos, incluindo sua varinha mágica. Ainda que não a necessite, porque e capaz de fazer magia sem ela, é necessário manter as aparências. Quando tenhamos tudo decidiremos a que colégio ira.

-Cremos acertar ao pensar que Hogwarts fica descartada – comentou Alen com grande seriedade.

-Totalmente – afirmou a rainha – Meu filho não porá um pé ali até que eu consiga encarregar-me desse velhote ancião e de sua tropa de puxa-saco. Todavia tenho que decidir-me por completo. Mas por hora me declino por Durmstrang. Colste quero um informe completo dessa escola, seus professores, as matérias que ensinam e a proteção que presta a seus alunos. Quero saber absolutamente tudo.

-Sim, majestade.

-Entrarei em um colégio? – Sendhar se levantou do chão onde havia permanecido sentado – Vou embora daqui e já não poderei ficar com você? – um olhar cheio de pesar e preocupação encheram seus olhos.

-Jovenzinho – disse Alen bagunçando o cabelo com gestos carinhosos – Se acredita que entrar em um colégio quer disser que nos vai perder de vista, já pode esperar sentado.

-x-x-x-x-

Sendhar olhava com olhos abertos como pratos tudo o que o rodeava. Seguindo as instruções de Rhijal, Alen e Colster haviam levado seu jovem protegido a uma pequena aldeia mágica situada no coração de Urales. Não era um lugar muito conhecido, mas ali de encontravam os melhores especialistas de produtos mágicos de todo o mundo, especialistas que unicamente admitiam vender seus produtos a magos e bruxas muito poderosos e que considerassem dignos de ter suas criações.

A primeira parada se fez na casa de duas anciãs bruxas que ao ver entrar aos dois vampiros adultos franziram o cenho de pura surpresa e estranheza. Reconheceram o clã ao que pertenciam os dois vampiros, já que somente os que pertenciam ao mais poderoso de todos podiam estar passeando tranquilamente a luz do sol sem ser convertido em cinzas, mas ao fixar-se no jovem que ia com eles suas expressões passaram a ser puro assombro. Haviam notado o impressionante poder que albergava em seu interior.

-Bom dia- saldou Alen mirando fixamente as duas anciãs – Sendhar, filho de Rhijal necessita os uniformes para começar seus estudos em Durmstrang.

Aquilo fez com que as duas anciãs ficassem totalmente estupefatas. Um mago muito poderoso que ademais era filho da mítica Rhijal, nunca haviam tido um cliente tão poderoso se apresaram em tomar as medidas para preparam tudo o que o jovem herdeiro necessitava.

A noticia de que Sendhar, filho e herdeiro de Rhijal, estava ali correu por toda a aldeia como pólvora ardendo e todos os comerciantes estavam esperando para abastecer-lo com tudo o que necessitasse.

Na loja de livros já tinham preparado todo o lote correspondente ao curso que começaria em Dumstrang, razão para tardarem apenas uns minutos mais selecionando outros livros que lhes haviam sido encomendados para aperfeiçoar a educação do jovem vampiro.

Na tenda de vassouras, cuja seus próprios proprietários as fabricavam, já tinham preparada a melhor vassoura que se havia fabricado ate o momento, incluindo a Virebolt (N/T: não tenho certeza de essa palavra se escreve assim e to com preguiça de procura ¬¬; Se alguém ai souber me avise XD).

Na loja especializada em poções tardaram 5 minutos em sair, o mesmo que no resto das lojas que tinham que visitar.

Aproximaram-se da ultima tenda que tinham que visitar, os dois vampiros adultos miraram divertido ao grupo de observadores que se haviam plantado em frente a pequena casa onde vivia um autentico especialista em varinhas mágicas.

-Bom dia – saudaram ao entrar.

-Bom dia – contestou um ancião de com um grande sorriso adornando seu rosto – os estava esperando. Suponho que o jovem herdeiro da grande rainha necessita uma grande varinha.

-Assim é – afirmou Alen.

-Muito bem, jovem Sendhar – disse acercando-se ao menino – Agora quero que se concentre. Aqui não fazemos como no resto dos estabelecimentos em que te fariam provar centenas de varinhas até encontrar uma que o aceitasse. Entende o que digo pequeno?

-Creio que sim, senhor – respondeu o jovem vampiro com voz suave.

-Bom, agora quero que feche os olhos, te concentres tudo o que possa e levante seu braço, que mão usa?

-Direita, senhor.

-Muito bem, pode levantar o braço direito com a palma da mão mirando na direção estante – disse sinalando uma estante que continha todo tipo de materiais para o coração de uma varinha mágica – esta repleto de ingredientes para o coração de uma varinha. Sua magia ira atrair o coração que vai formá-la.

Assentindo, Sendhar fez tudo o que o ancião o indicou e se concentrou o maximo que pode, uma luz esbranquiçada saio da palma de sua mão e recorreu a estande sem deixar nenhuma caixa a explorar.

-Assombroso – atinou dizer o ancião ao mesmo tempo em que vinha com cinco ingredientes sacados de suas respectivas caixas e depositados em sua mesa de trabalho.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Colster observava tudo o que acontecia.

-Presa de basilisco, veneno de basilisco, pluma de fênix, lagrima de fênix e chifre de unicórnio – terminou por sussurrar ao ver os ingredientes – É a primeira vez que acontece algo assim, nunca havia usado mais de um ingrediente para o coração de uma varinha. Muito bem, pequeno – voltou a dirigir-se ao menino, mas muito mais nervoso esta vez – Agora quero que faça o mesmo, mas com a estante que esta a sua esquerda, para que tua magia eleja a madeira de sua varinha.

Assentindo Sendhar deixou que sua magia recorresse toda a estante, mas pelo visto, não estava conforme com o que ali havia encontrado e continuou explorando todas as gavetas e recipientes que ali havia até que por fim elegeu o material a que mais se adaptava. O ancião especialista não pode mais que cair ao chão sem poder gesticular uma única palavra.

-N-não pode ser – começou gaguejando quando por fim pareceu recobrar-se por completo – Osso de dragão.

Um clamor generalizado foi lançado por todos os que estavam observando este fato. O especialista conseguiu levanta-se e acercar-se do menino com grande decisão, inclinando-se e posando um de seus joelhos no chão.

-É para mim uma imensa honra poder fazer esta varinha, uma varinha mágica que nunca antes havia sido reclamada por nenhuma magia. A varinha mágica pertencente ao mago mais poderoso de toda a historia, mais poderoso inclusive que Merlím. Sendhar, filho de Rhijal, me posto ante ti como vosso mais humilde servo e leal servidor.

Os três vampiros estavam desconsertados, já que todos os que estavam ali presentes haviam reclamado o que o especialista de varinhas havia dito e todos estavam prostrados ante o jovem filho da rainha dos vampiros.

-x-x-x-x-

Foi mau gente era para eu ter postado antes, mas em cara veio aqui sábado pra instalar a cerca elétrica aqui em casa e, não me perguntem como, cortou o fio da linha telefônica da internet, ¬¬;

Mas a coisa foi resolvida e ta aqui o novo cap. novinho pra vocês.

Bjs.


	4. Chapter 4

//pársel//

Capítulo 4

Rhijal estava sentada ao lado de Sendhar enquanto repassavam os livros que haviam comprado e que formavam parte dos que o jovem vampiro tinha que levar a Durmstrang. O jovem herdeiro tinha uma voraz ânsia de aprendizagem e a rainha dos vampiros estava encantada de satisfazer suas necessidade.

-Mamãe, por que tenho que ir a um colégio de magia? – Sendhat observava estranhado à sua mãe. Nenhum outro vampiro havia ido a um colégio assim, era a própria rainha a que lhes ensinava e treinava em seus peculiares poderes.

-Sendhar, meu filho, você é um mago, e dentro de você há muito poder, poder que deve aprender a usar. Quando te converti em meu filho você não perdeu seus poderes, senão que também herdou todo meu poder.

-Já me explicou como me encontrou e quem foram os que causaram tudo aquilo. Por isso vou a Durmustrang?

-Sim, meu filho. Há muitos mortais que anseiam ter seu poder e controlá-los para seu próprio beneficio; mortais que, com tal de consegui-lo não os importaria machucá-lo.

-E em Durmstrang não acontecerá isso? – um leve brilho de temor havia aparecido nos olhos do herdeiro de Rhijal.

-Não é muito provável. O diretor sabe quem sou. Não ousara tentar nada estranho. Alem do mais, qualquer marca pela qual possam reconhecê-lo já desapareceu, Alen e Colster ficaram com você e também conterá com a ajuda de Seth, não creio que admita que estes ali sem estar ao seu lado para protegê-lo.

-//Não irei admitir não estar ao lado de Sendhar//- disse a enorme cobra real que estava comodamente enrolada no corpo e nos ombros de seu jovem amigo- //Aquele que ouse machucá-lo ou tentar algo contra você terá que prestar conta com minhas presas// - terminou dizendo ao mesmo tempo um que alargava sua cabeça e mostrava suas aterrorizantes presas repletos de seu letal veneno.

-//Obrigada _Seth_// -Sendhar acariciou com grande carinho a cabeça de sua serpente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

IIgor Karkaroff caminhava de um lado a outro, recorrendo seu escritório a grandes passadas. Parava de tanto em tanto, certificando-se de que tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem, conferia se sua indumentária estava perfeita e voltava a reiniciar seu vai e vem de uma ponta a outra daquela estância.

O motivo para que estivesse em tal estado de nervosismo se devia a chegada de um novo aluno. Geralmente nunca mostrava sua inquietude para com seus alunos, fossem estudantes que levassem anos estudando ali ou que se incorporavam pela primeira vez para iniciar sua aprendizagem, mas esta vez era muito diferente, o aluno que estava esperando chegar hoje era muito especial.

Detendo seu ir e vir sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e esfregou a cara com suas mãos. Há sua memória veio a momento em que lhe foi anunciada a chegada de seu novo estudante.

_**flash back**_

Estava em seu escritório revisando os últimos detalhes para o inicio do próximo curso que teria lugar dentro de sete dias quando escutou leves batidas na porta.

-Entre – disse pensando que seria algum de seus professores. Grande foi sua surpresa quando dois homens completamente desconhecidos para ele entraram e ficaram de pé diante do escritório.

-Bom dia! – saudou amavelmente um dos dois, um jovem homem loiro de olhos azuis.

-Bom dia! – respondeu ao saúdo. A amabilidade sempre era contestada com mais amabilidade – Em que posso ajudar?

-Viemos comunicá-los que receberam a um novo aluno para iniciar seus estudos, aqui em Durmustrang, dentro de oito dias.

-Sinto muito, mas o curso se iniciara dentro de sete dias, não oito. Se o aluno de que falam não estiver aqui neste prazo não poderá iniciar seus estudos neste colégio.

-Eu diria que sim, pode – respondeu o loiro ao mesmo tempo que, junto ao seu companheiro mostrava seus afiados caninos.

Igor Karkaroff empalideceu intensamente. Eram 11 da manhã e frente a ele tinha a dois vampiros que caminhava a luz do dia como se não fosse nada. Isso do significava que diante de si estavam dois súditos da rainha Rhijal, e se havia algo que realmente temia o diretor do Durmstrang, era a poderosa rainha dos vampiros _sumus-puris. _

-Be...bem, creio que... creio que neste caso se pode fazer uma exceção – conseguiu dizer sem recobrar todavia a cor de seu rosto – Quem é o aluno que deve chegar dentro de oito dias.

-Sendhar, filho de Rhijal – contestou o outro vampiro, um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons.

Karkaroff empalideceu mais intensamente do que já era possível, qualquer pessoa que o visse em esses momentos pensaria que estava morto.

-A... a rainha tem... tem um filho? – conseguiu gaguejar – M...mas este colégio é de magia.

-Sendhar é um mago muito poderoso, ademais de ser o herdeiro da nossa rainha e ter também todos os seus poderes – esclareceu o vampiro castanho.

-Podem assegurar a rainha que Durmstrang se honrará de ter a seu filho.

-Então esta tudo esclarecido - disse o vampiro loiro mostrando um sorriso de satisfação.

-Nossa rainha acompanhara pessoalmente a seu herdeiro – anunciou o outro vampiro – Dentro de oito dias no horário do almoço.

**_Fim flash back_**

E agora estava aqui, o só um par de escassas horas de que chegasse seu novo aluno.

Ao instante em que saíram os dois vampiros haviam reunido a todos os seus professores e lhes havia explicado a situação. Nem precisava dizer que todos ficaram mais que surpreendidos e, literalmente, haviam posto o colégio do cabeça para baixo para que tudo estivesse perfeito para a chegada do novo estudante e a visita de sua poderosa mãe.

No dia anterior, durante a ceia de boas vindas, haviam advertido a seus alunos que no dia seguinte receberiam uma visita muito importante e que na hora do almoço deveriam apresentar-se no refeitório do colégio com seus uniformes completamente impecáveis. A Igor Karkaroff lhe havia faltado muito pouco para decidir fazer uma inspeção em todos os seus alunos, o prudente raciocínio de que todos sabiam estar a altura do que se esperava deles evitou que levasse a decisão a cabo.

Com um movimento nervoso voltou a repassar sua túnica, alisando a umas inexistentes rugas quando chamaram à porta, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

-Entre – disse fazendo a porta abrir-se e permitindo passo à pessoa que estava do outro lado – Ah, olá Serguey – Cumprimentou a seu professor de transformações.

Serfuey Lankorv, um homem altíssimo de cabelo negro muito ondulado, costa larga e uns brilhantes olhos marrons, era o titular da cátedra de transformações de Durmstrang. Um mago muito poderoso, do tipo que faz você pensar duas vezes antes de irritá-lo.

-Ola Igor. Nervoso/ - saldou com um leve sorriso.

-Nervoso? Perguntou o diretor de Durmstrang – Quem? Eu? – seguiu perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava suas mãos, nas quais se apreciava um leve, mas visível tremor, fazendo o professor de transformações começar a rir.

-Todos estão iguais. Não somos muitos os que conhecemos a rainha Rhijal, mas é verdade que os poucos que o fazermos trememos ante ela.

-Terminamos tudo a tempo?

-Sim – afirmou Lankorv – aumentamos a potencia dos escudos de proteção e esta manhã, acrescentamos alguns feitiços de alerta ao redor do todo o colégio. Suponho que a segurança de Sendhar será a principal razão pela qual Rhijal decidiu enviar seu filho aqui. Pode-se dizer que agora Durmstrang é mais uma fortaleza de que uma escola.

-Rhijal gostara disso, só espero que tudo este perfeito.

-Tudo esta perfeito. Já decidiu onde se alojará Sendhar?

-Sim, na ala sul preparei um novo grupo de alojamentos. Se tudo for como aquele vampiro me disse, Sendhar é um mago poderoso e ainda mais tendo todos os poderes de sua mãe, melhor será que esteja acompanhado também de alguém que seja poderoso. Compartilhara quarto com Viktor Krum e Yuri Ivaken.

-Muito boa escolha – reconheceu o professor de transformação.

-Vamos – disse Karkaroff levantando-se de seu acento – será melhor que comecemos a baixar, já falta muito pouco para que chegue.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dentro do luxuoso interior da carruagem na qual estava comodamente instalada para ir a Durmstrang, Rhijal mantinha seu filho abraçado contra seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que com uma mão acariciava seu negro cabelo. Frente a eles Alen e Colster sorriam carinhosamente ante a expreção totalmente relaxada que o jovem Sendhar possuía.

-Precisa que explique algo mais? – disse Rhijal com voz suave sem deixar de acariciar a seu filho.

-Não, mamãe – respondeu o jovem herdeiro – Minha mente não recorda nada de todo o que me explicou e estou feliz que seja assim (N/T: A ignorância é uma benção ¬¬). Gostei que tivesse me explicado quem foram meus pais mortais e o que aconteceu a eles e todos aqueles que possuem a culpa de seu trágico final, um por assassinato e outro por manipulação.

A enorme cobra real estava tranquilamente enrolada sobre seu colo e com sua fina língua bífida acariciava as mãos de seu jovem amigo.

-Todo mundo mágico conhece a cicatriz que te deixou aquele se rasteiro e creio que alguns todavia buscaria essa marca em sua testa.

-Mas já não tenho essa cicatriz, nem seque recordo quando a tirou de mim.

-Era muito pequeno, é normal que se lembre – sorrio Rhijal – Ao menos ninguém poderá reconhecer você por esse detalhe.

-E nos estaremos pendente de qualquer incidente que possa ocorrer- assegurou Colster – Temos que ser muito cuidadosos.

Qualquer mortal que alguma vez se dirija a você como "Harry Potter" deve ser minuciosamente vigiado – disse Alen.

-E se resulta perigoso, convenientemente eliminado – sentenciou a rainha dos vampiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Igor Karkaroff e Serguey Lankorv caminhavam para a entrada principal do colégio ao mesmo tempo em que revisava todo e cada um dos detalhes que havia a seu passo. Ainda que nenhum deles comentasse nada em absoluto, os dois estavam muito nervosos.

Terminaram de baixar os últimos degraus da enorme escadaria de pedra quando um homem exageradamente alto e de cabelos completamente brancos se aproximou deles. Aquele homem que impunha respeito que somente sua presença era Gustay Van Henker, professor de poções.

-Igor – informou o professor – revisei as ultimas defesas que instalamos . Tudo esta perfeito, só falta esperar a chegada de Rhijal e a de seu filho.

-Obrigada Gustav – disse Karkaroff – Estou seguro de que a rainha dos _sumus-puris _virá com uma escolta própria. Espero que fique satisfeita com nossas medidas de segurança acrescentada.

-Estará – afirmou Lankorv – são as melhores que existem em todo o mundo mágico.

-Serguey tem razão – afirmou Van Henken – se antes Durmstrang era impenetrável agora é uma verdadeira fortaleza.

-O dormitório já esta preparado? – quis saber o diretor de Durmstrang.

-Tudo esta tudo preparado – contestou o professor de poções – já avisei aos senhores Krum e Ivaken de quem será seu novo companheiro.

O diretor do colégio de Durmstrang ia mostrar sua satisfação quando um forte rumor o interrompeu e os três homens vieram como todos os alunos que ali haviam se aglomerado nas grades janelas do colégio.

Os três professores se apresaram em aproximar-se a uma das janelas que estava mais próxima de onde se encontravam e se assomaram para ver o que era que acontecia, ficaram quase paralisados de surpresa.

Uma enorme e suntuosa carruagem estava aproximando-se da escola voando a grande velocidade arrastada por dez enormes hipogrifos. Ao seu redor, vinte hipogrifos a mais montados por ginetes de feroz aspecto escoltavam a majestosa carruagem e aos que viajavam em seu interior.

-Não posso acreditar – disse Lankorv – ainda faltam 20 minutos para a hora do almoço. Eles adiantaram sua chegada.

-Não creio que dessam ainda – meditou o diretor de Durmstrang – estou seguro de que Rhijal esta comprovando as proteções do colégio. Vamos – disse a seus companheiros – façamos com que os alunos entrem no refeitório. Tudo deve estar em ordem.

Com gestos decididos, os três adultos fizeram com que os alunos que estavam ali parados entrassem no grande salão e que cada um ocupasse seu assento ao tempo em que apresavam a seus outros professores para que estivessem todos prontos em seus respectivos assentos.

No refeitório de Durmstrang, as mesas que ocupavam os alunos eram redondas e estavam espalhadas por toda a imensa estância, Perto da ultima mesa retangular que ali havia e que era ocupada pelos professores, uma pequena mesa redonda de três acentos permanecia com uma de suas cadeiras vazias, claro sinal de que esse era o lugar onde correspondia sentar-se o tão esperado Sendhar.

Quando todos já estavam em seus lugares as enormes portas do refeitório se abriram e o que todos puderam ver aparecer nelas conseguiu que um silencio ensurdecedor reinasse em toda aquela estância.

Duas colunas de cinco vampiros cada uma, avançaram com passo firme áte onde se encontravam as mesas dos professores de Durmstrang e ficaram quietos, pendentes de tudo o que pudesse acontecer ao seu redor.

Gustav Van Henken tragou saliva, os dez vampiros vinham com seus olhos de uma cor amarela brilhante, a cor que avisava aos demais de um grande perigo para suas vidas se alguém cometia alguma tolice.

Uma figura feminina coberta por uma enorme capa negra com um capuz que cobria sua cabeça, mas deixava ver parte de seu rosto se adiantou em meio as duas colunas de vampiros, a seu lado, um jovem vestido já com o uniforme do colégio e algo que fez tremer a muitos dos presentes, uma enorme serpente enroscada em seu corpo e que descasava sua cabeça sobre um dos ombros do dono. Atrás deles, os dois vampiros que Igor Karkaroff já conhecia e que fazia já oito dias lhes haviam avisado da chegada de seu novo aluno.

-Majestade – saldou o diretor do colégio inclinando sua cabeça o mais respeitosamente que podia.

-Diretor – correspondeu ao saldo Rhijal.

-Estávamos ansiosos para ter aqui a seu filho.

-Isso me foi informado – contestou Rhijal – Já tem em conta as necessidades de meu filho?

-Sim, majestade – apressou-se em afirmar Karkaroff. Uma das coisas que mais havia feito mover o corpo de professores de Durmstrang era a obtenção do sangue fresco que o filho da rainha necessitava para sua alimentação diária.

-Me agrada escutá-lo – um leve brilho de diversão apareceu nos olhos de Rhijal – Para maior segurança de Sendhar, Alen e Colster permaneceram aqui – disse sinalando aos dois vampiros.

-Majestade, quanto a permanência de seus súditos aqui; creio que... – Igor Karkaroff calou-se ao ver como os olhos negros da rainha mudavam de um amarelo brilhante e seus caninos começavam a aparecer em sua boca – creio que não haverá problema algum para disponibilizar-lhes um alojamento.

-Me alegro – os olhos da rainha dos vampiros voltou a sua cor natural, ainda que suas presas não desapareceram de todo – A segurança de meu filho é prioridade e não admitirei nenhuma negligencia.

-Podem estar seguros de que temos aumentado às proteções do colégio. Sendhar estará a salvo e seguro em Durmstrang. Permita-me, minha senhora, que vos apresente os companheiros de quarto de Vosso filho – disse ao mesmo tempo em que afastava-se da mesa e se aproximava da pequena redonda onde havia um lugar vazio – Majestade, vos apresento a Viktor Krum e a Yuri Ivaken, estudantes do terceiro e do segundo ano respectivamente.

Rhijal observou detalhadamente os dois jovens ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos tornavam-se amarelos e ficou sumamente satisfeita e comprazida pelo que pôde observar em suas almas e mentes.

-Me alegro de conhecê-los e sei que meu filho estará muito bem com vocês – sorrio Rhijal aos dois garotos, que ficaram mais do que impactados ante tudo aquilo. Rhijal voltou-se ao diretor – Deixo a meu filho a vosso cuidado. Alen e Colster estaram pendentes dele e qualquer anomalia ou acontecimento não habitual na escola devera ser-lhes comunicado – Não esperando a conformidade do diretor da escola se virou para seu filho – Sendhar, meu filho, lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos. Desfrute de sua estada neste colégio e de seus novos companheiros. Virei a verte quando possa.

-Sim, mãe – quando estava em publico a forma de falar entre Sendhar e sua mãe era muito mais formal. Contende recebeu o abraço e o beijo que sua mãe depositou em sua testa.

Todos viram como os dois vampiros, o loiro e o castanho, ficavam de um lado da sala e a rainha dos vampiros, rodeada de toda sua escolta, saia do refeitório para voltar a seus domínios.

-Ola – Viktor Krum estendeu sua mão para seu novo companheiro recém chegado – Sou Viktor Krum e ele é Yuri Ivaken. Bem vindo a Durmstrang.

-Obrigado – respondeu Sendhar correspondendo alegremente ao saúdo de seus novos amigos – Sou Sendhar. Alegro-me muito de conhecê-los. Perdoem minha mãe, acho que é um pouco exagerada.

-Não é! – assegurou o jovem conhecido como Yuri Ivaken – Está preocupada por você tem todo o direito – terminou falando ao mesmo tempo em que se sentavam todos em sua mesa ao mesmo tempo em que uma enorme taça cheia de um liquido vermelho e espesso aparecei em frente ao filho de Rhijal.

N/T: Desculpem não haver atualizado antes, mas eu tenho uma boa justificativa para isso. Sabe como são as provas na escola, sem falar que fiquei de final em duas matérias, sem falar na seqüência de eventos de origem pessoal que se seguiram. TT

Mas hoje decidi que já que é natal e eu estou, felizmente de férias, vou deixar essa nova atualização pra você, e semana que vem vou posta o cap. 5.

Ate semana que vem, se Merlim quiser.

Bjs.


End file.
